


Cry me a river

by orphan_account



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, I AM NOT OKAY, Idk who I love more nick or caliban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “but it’s only been,” she stammered at her recollection of time or the lack thereof, she took his hand in her squeezing it. “it hasn’t been that long nick.”“for you, but I've had enough time to cry a sea of sorrows of my own.”
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Kudos: 45





	Cry me a river

Nick had cried enough tears to create a sea of sorrows on his own. Losing Sabrina was unbearable, and though centuries had passed, he couldn’t seem to get over how her lip’s felt against his, how her body trembled against his touch or how his name would roll off her tongue with several different emotions only he could conjure. 

truth be told, he tried. For a short while, he learned to live with the pain of losing his lover, but while trying to love others he lost himself regret. how could he give her love away, when she was the person who taught him how to love in a world as sadistic as it was. 

he couldn’t, no he wouldn’t. 

he took a sip from his bottle, wiping the bitterness off his lips. taking a last look at the world he would soon leave behind. with no regret, he took a step into the sea of sorrows and felt his own wash away. the water was cold, and the darkness began to consume him the further he ventured into the dark water.

-  
The sweet hereafter, something similar to the never-ending. the only difference being Sabrina wasn’t capable of feeling remorse for the life she left behind. though she remembered and cherished the relationships she had in the life she once lived, she was able to move on and accept the fact she would see her friends and family again. 

“Is this seat taken?” 

she looked back in disbelief, eyeing nick up and down. 

“what are you doing here nick?” she questioned, he walked around taking a seat in the space aside her. “The sea of sorrows, wicked undertow.”

“It wasn’t your time nick.”

“it’s been centuries, Spellman.”

“but it’s only been,” she stammered at her recollection of time or the lack thereof, she took his hand in her squeezing it. “it hasn’t been that long nick.”

“for you, but I've had enough time to cry a sea of sorrows of my own.” 

“because time is relative.”

nick nodded his head in agreement, pressing his forehead against hers. “but that doesn’t matter anymore. there’s nothing more I could want than to spend an eternity with you, Sabrina... it’s all I’ve dreamed of.” 

he placed a kiss where his forehead once rested, then placing a kiss on her lips. they were as soft as he remembered. 

“I love you nick.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally suck at writing so if you got this far thank you, I do appreciate it. little disclaimer, i didn’t see the ending so if anything isn’t cannon compliant that’s why, but this is my take on nick and sabrina after death. : )


End file.
